A Voyage of a Lifetime
by Pizza Delivery Pie
Summary: Harry's eldest son, James Sirius Potter, is thirteen, he and his friends, Sam and Matt, are up to mischef when they find themselves in he middle of camp-half blood during the construction of Argo II. Full of strange twists and three friends just asking to get killed.


**I hope you like this! It's me first Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson fic, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I love your opinion because you are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I, sob=(, don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

James Potter grinned at Matthew Patil as their friend, Samantha Jackson, silently beckoned them into the dark Gryffindor common room. "Have you got the cloak?" she whispered, trying not to wake up his cousin, Rose Weasley, who had fallen asleep on the coach for the third time in a row.

"Of course," James muttered, "How could I forget a cloak that makes you invisible?"

"Just checking," Sam replied. They slipped on the cloak and crept towards the door, taking one last glance at Rose.

The moment they left the common room, Matt whispered, "Who ever heard of a first year so determined to please her Dad she stayed up all night, studying, so she could beat some stupid Slytherin boy in a test?"

"I heard Scorpius Malfoy is doing the same," James added, grinning.

"Quiet you two, Filch will hear us," Sam whispered.

"Remind me whose idea this was?" Matt snorted.

"Mine and a very good one," Sam said proudly, almost forgetting about Filch herself. "Besides, if Harry won't tell James exactly what happened, why shouldn't he find out for himself?"

"You really should call James's Dad, Mr Potter, Sam," Matt sighed, "and going to the Chamber of Secrets seems a bit rash."

"C'mon Matt lighten up, have some fun, what's the worst that could happen?" Sam laughed.

"Last time you said that we almost got killed," Matt groaned. James grinned. Sam was amazing at getting them into trouble and Matt was even better at getting them out of it.

They crept along the passageways, making as little noise as they could and trying not to fall on top of each other. After a bit of walking Sam stopped them. "I'm certain it's in here," she gestured to a door on her left.

"The girl's bathroom! Are you serious?" James looked at Matt, confused, before he realised he couldn't see Matt under the invisibility cloak.

"Yes, I'm sure it's in here," Sam snapped, slowly opening the door, slipping out of the invisibility cloak and creeping inside.

"Nice knowing you," Matt whispered to James as they took off the cloak and crept inside. The walls were wet and soggy and there was a forbidding odour scenting the place. "It smells like no one's been in here in years," Matt said, stunned, squeezing his nose to block out the smell.

"Other than me," Sam responded, grinning, "No one has, not even Myrtle, and she used to haunt this place. That's why I think it's in here."

"Whoa," James looked confused. "Moaning Myrtle, that ghost I tricked into doing my divination assignment, used to haunt this mess!"

"You tricked her into doing what?" Matt exclaimed.

"Nothing," James said, trying to look as innocent as he could. Sam suppressed a smile.

"Anyway," she said, examining a tap, "There's a snake carved into the side here. I think all we have to do is speak parsel-tongue to it."

"That would be great, if any of us knew parsel-tongue," Matt groaned.

"Surely James knows some, his Dad being one and all, or he must have heard his Dad speak some. Go on James, give it a try."

"What? You want me to hiss at a tap!" James looked horrified.

"Yep," Sam grinned. James groaned and started to make really weird hissing noises. They were so hilarious a hissing noise came out of Matt's nose when he laughed, which to their surprise and greater amusement, opened the Chamber of Secrets.

"Ladies first," James gulped, looking down at the gap in the floor.

"Be a gentleman," Sam squeaked.

"Not going to happen," Matt shoved Sam down the hole, calling, "This was your idea." They heard a crash and Sam called back from below.

"You were meant to be the nice one."

"Sorry," Matt grinned, "I'll go next." Before James could say anything he jumped down the hole and landed with a crash. James gulped and jumped after him. He landed in a pool of skulls. Nearby was a giant snake skin. "Welcome to Hell," Matt said from behind him.

"Where girls like to kill anyone called Matt," Sam chimed in, pouncing on Matt. James laughed and put shield spell between them so Sam didn't strangle Matt.

"Come on." He pointed to a clump of rocks that sort of had a gap forced through them. "It looks like the Chamber is through there." They shoved their way through the gap, trying not to cut themselves on the sharp rock. After a few steps they could see a majestic path with strange statues along the sides. At the end of the passage there was the body of a giant snake. As they got closer they saw mountains of dried up blood, mostly black, like ink.

"Welcome to Hell, again." Matt groaned.

Sam appeared to have a different view. "This place is amazing, just look at this." She picked up a funny looking stone and threw it as far as she could. The stone hit the giant statue at the end of the chamber and went right through the statue's mouth. It didn't bounce or fall out but instead the mouth opened and revealed a misty passage that they couldn't see more than two metres into. James and Matt just stood there with their mouths wide open, trying to get over their shock. Sam, on other the hand, grinned mischievously and ran into the passage. She turned her head, beckoning at her friends, and disappeared into the mist.

James and Matt looked at each other. Matt spoke "If we come out of this alive, I'm going to kill her." Then they dashed into the mist after her.

* * *

Leo was having an exceptionally bad day. First he had to postpone the finishing date of the Argo II. Then he had to sit through an extremely long meeting (his ADHD drove him crazy). When he got back he collapsed on his bed, accidently setting his bunk on fire. He spent forever trying to get rid of the burning smell. Now three kids about thirteen years old suddenly just appeared in the middle of the dining hall while they were having dinner. None of them knew where they were. One of them (the girl) was exceptionally hot. Leo was put in charge of looking after one of them (unfortunately not the hot one).

"So who are you?" he asked.

"James Sirius Potter," the boy replied, looking around him in a confused matter. "Where am I exactly?"

"I'm Leo Valdez, thanks for asking and you're in Camp Half-Blood, United States, America. Want me to keep on going?"

"Not really, sorry, but how can I be in America? I was in Scotland a few seconds ago."

"No, a few seconds ago you told me your name was James Sirius Potter," Leo couldn't help himself. "But if that's true, I suppose it's the work of the gods."

"Gods? What do you mean gods? Wait! Half-blood, what do you mean, half-blood?"

Leo sighed, he'd said too much. Oh well, he thought. I guess the boy is in the camp now, he might as well know. "Half god, half human. Everyone in this is camp is a demigod."

"Wait, so you're some sort of spiritual being?"

Leo grinned, he liked this guy, "Na, we're just ordinary kids with special powers that get chased around by monsters a lot."

"Confusing", the boy said. He bent down to pick up a small stone when a long stick slipped out of his coat. He shoved it back in, looking alarmed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "just my, um, wand."

"Wand?"

"Yeah well, I'm sort of a wizard."

"A what?"

"A wizard. So are my friends, well Sam's a witch, but, yeah, we're wizards."


End file.
